


Where We Are Now

by echgoing (orphan_account)



Category: Gravity Falls
Genre: Alternate Universe - Domestic, As you can see Bill like to sleep around, Fluff, Human Bill Cipher, M/M, One Night Stands (sort of), One Shot, Romantic Fluff, This Bill is actually caring wow, but then Dipper came lmao, lmao this is so short i'm sorry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-30
Updated: 2016-07-30
Packaged: 2018-07-28 06:35:06
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,372
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7628788
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/echgoing
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Smirking, he moved aside and watched the brunet enter his home. He was going to have fun with him. Bill knew that much. However, he never expected that he would find the brunet in his bed the next morning wearing his T-shirt. He definitely didn't expect to see him sitting at his kitchen table, consuming what was a stack of pancakes was made by Bill himself. What he did expect was the brunet leaving, gracing the blond with a simple good bye and a smile.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Where We Are Now

This wasn't first time Bill had slept with this man.

The soft chocolate brown hair that stuck in all directions was familiar in touch and appearance. He would always run his fingers through them, petting the man in process. They looked unmanageable from first glance; hell, it was hard to believe that could be maintained so well. The curls that bounced were so beautiful, and Bill loved it.

His hazel eyes were a trait that took the blond's breath away, however they were currently closed as the brunet was in slumber. The things that Bill would do to see them again were completely unimaginable. All he wanted was to peer into them and melt. There was no way he was to share with any one at all. No one was allowed to see them but him. At least, he wished.

The blond could feel the man curled up to him shift slightly; now he was hugging Bill's waist a little tighter as if he was afraid of him letting go. That made the tan man chuckled. He could hardly believe himself. Usually, Bill was against any sorts of cuddling or interactions at all after having sex. It was supposed to be a one-night stands— that, or just fuck buddies. The minute they were done, Bill would ask them to leave his home and it would just end. This all changed with this brunet that had come into his life.

Who was the brunet? The one and only Dipper Pines.

 

***

 

The first time was one to remember.

Bill lounged on his couch as he checked his phone for his new partner. The blond was bored out of his mind. None of his usual "friends" would be able to come as they all had things to do. He didn't want to leave his home at all so it left him with the last choice of using the reliable app on his phone, for emergencies of course.

All the tanned man knew was that his new partner was around the same age, completely new to this "business", however wasn't a virgin. Bill grinned to himself as he brought up a picture of his partner, seeing a baby face and brown, curly locks hidden beneath a cap with a blue pine tree. He was a real cute one. Too bad he looked like someone that would get attached. Man, how fun it would be to break it to him.

That one knock on Bill's door was the beginning. As soon as he had opened the door, his blue eyes were met with a hazel stare. The blond could feel his heart pound against his chest, but chose to ignore it. He could've stared at them all day, but a small wave of a hand caught his attention.

"Hey there! Mind letting me in?"

"Sure thing, Pine Tree!"

“Pine Tree?”

Bill pointed at his hat, wiggling it in emphasize to the blue pine tree.

“Oh.”

Smirking, he moved aside and watched the brunet enter his home. He was going to have fun with him. Bill knew that much. However, he never expected that he would find the brunet in his bed the next morning wearing his T-shirt. He definitely didn't expect to see him sitting at his kitchen table, consuming what was a stack of pancakes was made by Bill himself. What he did expect was the brunet leaving, gracing the blond with a simple good bye and a smile.

That should’ve been all, right? No, scratch that. There was one more thing that Bill didn't expect; he wanted more of the brunet. That was normal right? That's how he met his fuck buddies. This was different though. They never left him breathless thinking about them; they never left his stomach twisted from joy; they never left his heart pounding.

Bill was craving for more.

 

***

 

This was the fourth time now.

Bill nuzzled himself in the crook of the brunet's neck. He practically purred, feeling the warmth emanating from his Pine Tree's body. With his arms wrapped around Dipper's torso and body flushed against his, he didn't want to let go. The blond loved it. Hell, he couldn't get enough of it. A rich chuckle broke the silence that was still in the air. He heard something, unfortunately muffled from the position he was in. Bill moved his head slightly to look at the brunet. "I'm sorry, could you repeat that?"

Dipper rolled his eyes before grinning, leaving the blond's heart to flutter. He loved that smile. From the previous meet ups and hangouts that Bill and Dipper had done, the tanned man had fell in love with that smile constantly he considered it unhealthy. He wanted it all to himself. There was no way he was willing to share.

"I said, 'I need to leave soon'."

"Soon?" Bill frowned in response, "For what?"

"Well I have to fill in for someone at my work place that happens to be the shift before mine. I mean, I'm just happy to have learned that--"

Disappointment flooded Bill as he completely blocked out the rest of what Dipper was saying. He understood completely, but it was just upsetting to learn that for today Dipper wasn't going to be sitting at his kitchen table to enjoy breakfast with him. Y’know, like always. Bill _heavily_ appreciated Dipper’s company.

His grip on Dipper loosened. The blond suppressed a shiver as the brunet held his face in his hands. They were so soft and warm. The brunet leaned forward, resting his forehead against Bill's. "Don't miss me too much, okay?" the brunet joked.

Instead of saying anything, Bill closed the gap between him and Dipper. He didn't have the heart to say anything.

Hopefully, his lips would answer that question for him.

 

***

 

There they were again. Bill lost count completely of how many times this had happened.

The blond's hands played with his lover's brown curls until he heard a sigh. This had been all their mornings together at this point. Nothing would (hopefully) change. These cuddles beneath Bill's sheets were practically his new addiction that he could never get rid of. He didn't want to get rid of.

"Hey, Pine Tree, " he cooed, tracing the brunet's birthmark with his thumb.

A groan left the brunet, as if knowing where this conversation could lead to." What is it that you want this early in the morning, Bill?"

Giggles escaped from the tanned man's mouth as Dipper proceeded to bury himself into Bill’s chest more to hide his face. He clearly didn’t want to deal with the blond's bullshit this early in the morning. The fact that he’s had to deal with it the night before was enough.

Bill slid his hand beneath Dipper's jaw, lifting his chin to meet with the hazel eyes that were filled with both annoyance and amusement. This gave the blond more reason to want the brunet before him. He opened his mouth to speak. Whatever lingered in his mind was about to be spilled.

"Are you mine?"

Dipper snorted in amusement. "I mean you always say I am yours, so what's the point of asking?"

Billl scoffed. "That's not what I meant, Pine Tree."

"Then what?"

Bill cupped the brunet's cheek and sighed. After so long, he never knew that he would ever find himself in bed with someone he considered his love. Love felt like a strong word, but that was one word the blond was ever willing to associate with Dipper at all.

"Let me rephrase it then...” Bill leaned forward. “Do you love me?"

He watched as the brunet's eyes widened. Those hazel eyes were now filled with... fear? The tanned man frowned, not understanding what part of the question had scared him. Bill watched Dipper's mouth open in hesitation. There was an itch in Bill’s heart that filled him with hope.

"I-I do... "

Bill's blue gaze softened at those words. He leaned in and brushed his lips against Dipper's. The brunet let out a whimper. The blond hesitated slightly, merely only breath’s away from the other man’s lips.

"Do you... Do you love me?"

Closing his eyes, he leaned to close the gap.

"Dipper Pines, I love you more than anything in the world."

**Author's Note:**

> Hnngh-- Bill feels sort of OOC, but this is like a Human AU so whatever.
> 
> What do you mean I wrote this to distract you from FWOLD?? You're insane!
> 
> Anyway, this was a one shot heavily inspired by Toothbrush by DNCE! ;^)  
> I've never really written a one shot since somehow my mind likes to make long ass story ideas that I barely have time to write ;v;
> 
> Check me out of my tumblr: [echgoing](http://echgoing.tumblr.com/)!!


End file.
